The Phoenix
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: Alice and Jasper divorced after New Moon. The family never went back to Forks. Jasper has reverted to his old ways and happens to receive a very interesting proposition. Follow him into his dark world and see if a familiar face can bring a little light into it. Rated M for graphic violence, language, lots of lemons, dark themes and mature subject matter. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay folks, I am warning you that this is a DARKER story. It is more vulgar, there will be a lot of violence down the line and plenty of sex. So if you aren't interested in reading anything quite so explicit, please pick a different story!**

 **The Phoenix is inspired by the Fall Out Boys song titled The Phoenix, which is what I listen to when I need inspiration to write this. I also usually work on this one when I'm drinking, so it might not be my most quality piece of work. Let's just say I need an outlet for my darker ideas and this is it!**

 **This begins as a Bella/Jasper story, though you could almost say the pairing is better described as Bella/Major, because Jasper is back to his old ways, and Bella has spiraled out of control after the family's departure in New Moon. I can't tell you yet what it will evolve into because that would spoil the surprise ;-***

 **Again, don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcome, including criticisms.**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. _Fuck! What the hell is she doing here!?_ My eyes had turned her way the second she'd called my name from her place on the ground in the alley crumpled in a pile. But I'd think about all that shit later. Right then, my hand was wrapped around the throat of her attacker. Some pathetic human who obviously got his jollies off on hurting little girls. Well, he was about to wish he'd picked a different alley.

Using my power I hit him with a heavy dose of fear and terror. To his credit, the fucker didn't piss himself. But he did manage to beg for his life. A little late though as I was already in the process of draining him. I half expected to hear Isabella scream at the sight of me committing murder. Or at the very least, I thought surely I would feel her fear. I wasn't prepared for any of the emotions I felt instead.

She was feeling awe, gratitude, respect and a measure of… envy? That couldn't be right. I shook this off as I tossed the now bloodless corpse behind the dumpster in the alley. I held my hand out to my brother's ex and she took it, allowing me to help her up. "Can you walk?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Anything particularly hurt?" I asked. I'd spent too long in the doctor's house apparently. Why the hell should I care if the human _hurts_?

"Ugh, fuck. Yeah, only everything. But that's okay. It'll feel better after a few fingers of bourbon I know." She smirked. "Want to join me for a drink? The bar I frequent caters to your kind as well."

 _Say what?_ "Um, Darlin' are you sayin' you've been hangin' out at some sort of a vampire bar?" I asked.

She nodded. "The owner is a vampire. He serves regular drinks for humans of course, just like any other bar, but he also caters to a more _elite_ clientele. He has a wide selection of bleeders and sells bottled blood. Don't worry, they're strictly the bottom feeders of society. Criminals, prostitutes, addicts etc.

At that I had to laugh. " _You're_ the human, _I'm_ the vampire, and you're standing here reassuring me of the conduct of a vampire bar owner? I think this might be a little bit backwards Sweetheart."

"Yeah well, you're a _Cullen_. That's a little bit different than talking to a _regular_ vampire now isn't it?" She smirked. "No offense, of course."

I smirked. "None taken. And if you haven't noticed yet Darlin', my eyes are red now."

"Yeah, I noticed. Aren't you living with the rest of the family then?" She asked me.

"Nope. It was gettin' a little awkward residing under the same roof with my ex wife. So I moved back in with my venom family." I said as we began walking, presumably in the direction of this vampire bar she'd described.

" _Ex_ wife!? Oh Jasper! That sucks, I'm sorry." She said. And her emotions genuinely reflected that truth.

"Don't be. I tried for far too long to pretend to be something I'm not. Your birthday showed me just how different I would always be from the rest of them. It was time to return to my roots." I smiled sending some easy comfortable vibes her way.

"Well good, I'm glad you got free of those sanctimonious bastards then." She grinned.

Right, I forgot Isabella probably harboured a few ill feelings toward the family for their abrupt departure from her life. And who could blame her. What kind of moronic decision was it to bring a human teenager into our world and then leave without taking any sort of responsibility for her? That was definitely a decision I had never agreed with. "Me too." I laughed. We must have arrived because she opened a door to an indescript looking building and beckoned me to follow.

"Isa!" Called the vampire behind the bar. Isabella walked right up to him and hugged him. She slid into a bar stool as he began pouring what I assumed was her usual.

"Hey Ramone." She smiled, motioning for me to sit beside her. _Ramone, of course._ Now this was makin' a little more sense to me.

"Isa, I thought you said all the vampires you had been acquainted with were Cullens?" He questioned, glancing back and forth between us.

"Oh, well, Jasper here is a former Cullen. He's recently left the family." She said downing her bourbon straight.

"Isabella, _that_ is not a Cullen. About the farthest thing from it. _That_ is The Major, Isabella. Remember all of my war stories?" He asked, nodding respectfully in my direction.

"What!? No, Ramone, I think you must be confusing Jasper with someone else." She rushed, looking at me apologetically. _Oh fuck, here we go, I guess._

"Actually Darlin'," I began, puttin' a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ramone knows perfectly well who I am. We served together in the southern vampire wars a long time ago." I nodded.

"What a minute… you mean you actually _are_ The Major!?" She asked. "Jasper, if you're serious…" She trailed off.

For a brief second, I thought surely she'd come to her senses now and run for the hills. Never could I have predicted what I felt from her next, accompanied by the sweetest smell to ever pervade my senses. Isabella Swan… was aroused!

"Darlin', while I'm entirely flattered by this entirely unexpected reaction, you might want to reign in the lust Sweetheart, unless you want me to bend you over this bar right here and now and have my wicked way with you?"

She looked at Ramone, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and spoke. "While I am very honoured to have The Major visiting my establishment, I think a display like that would be a little hard to explain to the other humans here this evening. Sorry, Isa, Major."

"That's quite alright Ramone. I'm not usually in the habit of stealing the innocence of humans anyway. Even one so beautiful as Isabella." I winked at her.

Ramone seemed to be fighting to stifle his laughter. "Innocent? Oh my. How long has it been exactly since you have had the pleasure of our dearest Isabella's company Major?"

" _Ramone!?_ " Isabella gasped, downing her second drink, clearly embarrassed. "Ugh, I think what our mutual friend here was trying not so very discreetly to tell you is that I'm not exactly the 'Bella' you all used to know back in Forks. I sort of went out of my way to completely destroy everything about me that was 'Edward's Bella'. I'm not that girl anymore. Far from it." She said confidently.

"Well good. Because 'Edward's Bella' was a bit boring Darlin', no offense." I smiled.

"None taken, I agree." she laughed.

"But I definitely think I am going to like _this_ version a lot better now that I'm gettin' to see the new you." I said.

"Good. Now have a drink with me Jasper! Barkeep, a glass of your finest house blend for my friend please?" she asked Ramone with a wink. "And another Maker's Mark for me?"

"You got it señiorita." Ramone said, pouring me a glass of some delicious smelling cocktail that was clearly all human. He passed it to me and poured the lady her drink as well.

"Well, Jasper, here's to new beginnings and living on the edge!" she grinned downing her drink. If there's one thing I could say for certain about this new Isabella, it was that the girl could definitely hold her liquor. I was a mite impressed.

* * *

A few hours (and several drinks) later, I had somehow talked myself into walking Isabella home. She was _very_ intoxicated by that time.

"Have sex with me, Jasper!" She said as we arrived at her apartment.

"Darlin' you're drunk. I would be takin' advantage if I agreed to that." I stated firmly.

"Nope, there's a card in my wallet, y'all can read it for yerself." She said, mimicking my accent and thrusting said wallet at me. Sure enough, there was the laminated card she wanted me to read.

 _Hello, my name is Isa. If you are in my company while I am in an intoxicated state (which happens quite regularly) and I decide to offer myself to you, please know that I am just as frisky when sober and unless you happen to be hideous, rest assured I will not regret it in the morning! ;-*_

"Jiminy cricket you've got to be fucking kidding me!? How many people have you shown this to Isabella!?" I growled, though I had no idea why this little revelation would be making me angry.

"Umm, le'ss see…" She slurred, attempting to count and then promptly becoming confused.

"Okay, you know what, nevermind. Let's just get you inside and ready for bed. I will watch television or somethin' while you sleep and if you still feel the same way in the mornin' once you have regained your sobriety, _then_ we will talk. In the meantime, do you think you can manage to keep your sexy little legs closed for at least that long Sweetheart?" I asked.

"Mmm, yep! Should be doable." She said. "Wait, I can still touch _myself_ though right?" The little minx asked me.

"Yep, whatever floats your boat Darlin'" I laughed. And after gettin' her settled into bed and fending off the rest of her less insistent advances, I settled myself in for a long, tedious night of babysittin' the human.

I figured I better text Pete and Char so they wouldn't worry. I wasn't often out all night.

 _Hey fucker! Ended up gettin' roped into somethin' I'll be out all night, I'm doin' a favor for an old friend. See ya tomorrow!_

It wasn't long before my phone buzzed with his text back.

 _I know. Have fun! ;-)_

Ugh! Sometimes that yoda crap was a titch bit obnoxious.

* * *

"Good mornin' Isabella!" I smiled, throwing open the bedroom curtains, waiting for her face to scrunch up from my loud greetin' and the bright light of the noonday sun, but it never did.

"Good morning!" She said, seemingly not hungover at all, which was astounding to me given the amount of bourbon I had watched her consume. She flew at me then, attempting to take my clothes off.

"Isabella!? What exactly are you doin'?" I asked, not sure whether to push her away or not.

"What do you mean? You said last night that if I still wanted to fuck you in the morning we would have sex." she asked, ceasing her efforts but radiating confusion.

"That wasn't quite what I said Darlin', I said that if you still felt the same in the mornin' we would _talk_." I chuckled at her overenthusiasm.

"But I don't wanna talk Jasper! I wanna ride a cowboy!" She winked, again borrowin' my southern drawl.

"Bella, I have come a long way from my newborn days, and bein' around the Cullens for so long has turned me into somewhat of a gentleman I'm afraid. So as much as I hate to say it with you layin' there all sexy like, ain't nothin' happenin' between us until you tell me why you want this, Darlin'." I said.

"Okay, well, I learned pretty quickly after y'all left that while I sure as shit wasn't destined to be with Edward, I was most definitely destined to be a part of the supernatural world. In fact, I almost married a wolf back in Forks, but two things dawned on me and stopped me. Jacob could have never been mine because he didn't imprint on me. And if he didn't, then that meant that eventually he would, with someone else. I wasn't interested in the eventual rejection that was inevitable.

"The other reason, was that he could have never given me the thing I craved the most… immortality. So I left, knowing that Forks wasn't the most likely place to find a vampire, what with the wolves runnin' around and all. And since comin' here, I sat in that lil' ol' bar, day after day, waitin' for a vampire to come along who had sufficient enough control to change me without drainin' me. Ramone woulda done it hisself, but he has his establishment to consider and havin' a newborn around woulda made things a mite difficult for him." She grinned.

 _So that was it?She still wanted to be a vampire?_ "Darlin' I have to ask, have you been makin' fun of me or have you been livin' round these parts long enough to pick up a drawl yerself?" I asked her.

"I'm not makin' fun o' you Jasper. I've been here for over two years now and I guess bein' immersed in it has caused me to pick it up some." She sighed. "Now, are you gonna have sex with me?" She asked again.

"I don't see what the correlation is. If you want me to change you, that's somethin' I could do without defilin' your body Darlin'." I sighed.

"It's already plenty defiled Jasper. Ain't nothin' like copious ammounts of mindless sex to help a girl get over the pain of losin' her first love. I went through all the single wolves and half the humans in Forks before decidin' to actually get serious with Jake. And once I broke up with him, I prolly went through half this city after relocatin' here. So if it's my innocence you're worried about, don't be.

"But if you _are_ willin' to change me, then I hope you'll take me up on the physical offer too. You'd be doin' me a monumental favor by siring me, so it is truly the least I could do to repay you. An' I have no inclination to be indebted to anyone for any reason, thank you very much." She stated.

"Well, how about I make you a deal, I would like very much to take you up on your offer because for a human you are sexy as fuck Darlin'. But I don't particularly like havin' my intimate encounters feel like business transactions personally. So, if you can accept the fact that I'd willingly change you regardless, an' you'll allow me to take you out to dinner with no expections of our evenin' together, I will agree to let the night lead where it may. Is that acceptable?" I asked.

"Fiiine. That is acceptable." She nodded emphatically, though I could tell the excitement was a result of my promise to change her, and she was only begrudgingly acceptin' the fact that sex wasn't a guarantee.

"Good. Now you should probably check that." I said, nodding to her buzzing cellphone.

* * *

 **AN: Lemme know what you think! I loooove to hear your feeback ;-***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay folks, first off, thank you to xxxbulletxxx, kelmikmag, polly2010, ashroxz499, XxJasper'sAngelxX, and silversimon for reviewing last Chapter! And thanks to all who favorited and followed this one!**

 **So this is a very short chapter. I'm finding it hard to find inspiration to write this story. Partly because it isn't as popular as some of my other ones and partly because it's going to be pretty dark and I find it hard to harness the necessary emotions for this one.**

 **At any rate, I didn't want to leave you hanging much longer, although there _is_ a mini cliffy at the end of this, so I'll probably keep you all in suspense for a while and give myself time to make the next chapter longer, since it'll be a big one ;-P**

 **Hugs! -BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello?" Isabella asked into the telephone. I heard Alice's chipper voice on the other end. Isabella seemed disappointed that it was her. "Well, if it isn't the ex BFF. Are you calling to lay into me for hitting on your ex husband? You don't have to worry Pixie. He's been the perfect Southern Gentleman, _unfortunately_." _Why was Alice was callin' Bella? How the hell'd she even get her number?_

"Lemme talk to her?" I asked Isa. I wanted to find out what this was all about.

"No! She called to talk to _me!_ This is girl talk, so git lost!" She said, pushing me with all of her feeble, human strength. It was hardly enough to move me.

I sighed. "Fine Darlin' but would ya at least ask her if I can talk to her when yer done please?" I asked.

"Sure Jas." She winked. "Now go make me some coffee?"

I nodded, happy to have her asking me for somethin' that wasn't sexual for a change. While I was in the kitchen, I continued listenin' to their conversation, my curiosity admittedly gettin' the better of me.

"Umm, what?" I heard Isabella say.

" _I said, I wanted to apologize for leading you to believe that Edward was your mate back in Forks Bella. I wasn't getting the whole vision and I misinterpreted things. Badly. I saw a glimpse of Edward turning you, followed by you walking down the aisle at your wedding, so naturally i assumed the two instances went together. Recently, I guess some important decisions have been made and I got the whole picture."_ I heard Alice sigh.

" _Apparently Edward wasn't trying to turn you in my vision, he was trying to eat you. Jasper stopped him in time before he drained you, but the change couldn't be stopped by then even if you had wanted it to. And in the other vision, it appears it wasn't ever Edward waiting for you at the end of the aisle."_ She said through the phone. Oh shit. Time to put a stop to this! She was going to fuckin' _tell her!_?

"Darlin', mind if I talk to Alice now? She and I have a bit of leftover business to discuss. I said, holding my hand out for the phone.

"That's fine Jasper, I can talk to her again when you're finished if she still has things to tell me." She nodded, handing me the phone. I accepted it gratefully and walked out of her earshot.

" _Jasper? Jasper, don't be stubborn! She needs to know Jazz. If you don't want me to tell her, tell her yourself and tell her soon!"_ She huffed.

"Alice. Just exactly what do you know about the new 'Isa'? You honestly think she's ready for that kind of revelation? Her method of getting over everyone leavin' her back in Forks was to become some sort of ragin' nymphomaniac! She spends more time at the bar and wakin' up next to strangers than she does in her own apartment Alice! You honestly think she wants to hear about her 'destiny' at this point?

"Not to mention the fact that she's friends with a bunch o' human drinkers! So if you have some crazy notion about me makin' your best gal pal into a _veggie_ an' bringin' her home to be a _Cullen_ , you're deluded Alice. I sure as hell plan to change her, make no mistake about it, but I am makin' her a _Whitlock_ Alice, not a pathetic pacifist who can't accept what she is. My girl's gonna be proud to be a vampire once I change her. An' once I mark her, no other man is touchin' _my woman_ ever again!" I hissed, growing rather irritated an' tryin' not to go full on Major on my ex.

" _Ugh! Don't you think I know all of that Jasper? Of course I do, I'm not in denial! But I hope to hell you don't plan on keeping her from being_ friends _with me Jazzy? Surely even you wouldn't be so cruel?"_ She pouted.

"If you can convince me that you actually _care_ about Isabella as a friend and ain't just plannin' on usin' her cuz ya need someone ta play 'Bella Barbie' with, then fine, you're welcome to be in her life if she wants ya in it. But just know, she is _my_ mate, an' she'll be stayin' here with me. She will be followin' _my_ diet an' learnin' what I teach her. She ain't gonna be no pacifist, she gonna be a bloodthirsty warrior Alice. You sure you still gonna wanna be her friend?" I asked.

" _Yes, I would ultimately like to be a friend to both of you Jazzy. Heck Carlisle is the biggest pacifist in the world and yet even he has friends who are human drinkers. I don't plan on turning my back on Bella just because she'll be living differently than I do. She's already been through enough rejection to last a lifetime, Jazzy. Tell her she's your mate, and tell her_ soon. _Have her call me after the two of you talk, okay?"_ I sighed, runnin' my hand nervously through my hair.

"Fiiine, Alice. But you sure as fuck better not be wrong about this." I said, disconnectin' the call. _Well, time to face the music, I guess._ "Isa? Can y'all come in here pretty please? I reckon I've some things we need to talk about." I said, tryin' not to let her hear the worry in my voice. _Here goes nothin'._ I thought as she sauntered in.

* * *

 **AN: Well, what did ya think of that? Things are going to progress fairly quickly in the next chapter because Bella/Isabella/Isa is going to be a vampire for most of this story. I thought about doing some long drawn out thing where she 'finds herself' first, but honestly, I just don't have it in me for this one. Please don't hesitate to give me your feedback, I appreciate your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much to, ashroxz449, kelmikmag, silversimon, decadenceofmysoul, xxxbullettxxx, freekygrl69, traceybuie, a Guest, XxJasper'sAngelxX, and Ahyah, for reviewing last chapter! Thanks to all who have favorited and followed this story or are even cheking it out in the first place!**

 **Okay now this is an IMPORTANT WARNING because I know that nothing in the story summary gives anything away, so some of you may run away after this chapter and I'll understand. This chapter contains Slash (and mentions of femslash). There will be Slash in this story. There will also be Femslash in later chapters, as well as Poly content. This is a Poly story. If you don't like hearing about Poly relationships, it's not too late to turn back, lol. If you decide to stick with me, please enjoy the story! ;-D**

 **-Hugs! BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Before I started talkin' to Isabella, my phone buzzed with a text.

 _Major, I know you're about to have_ the _talk with her and that's fine, but y'all better know, Alice never told ya the whole story. There's plenty more to it than you know. So g'head an' tell her what you_ do _know, but after that, please bring her here, Brother._

Ugh! WHY does _everybody_ fuckin' know more about my life than I do!?

 _Fine. We'll be there in three hours. Make sure you both hunt between now and then!_

I texted Peter back, not willin' to take any more chances when it came down to Bella's safety.

"Alright, so talk Jasper. What's the big secret?" she asked me.

"Can I ask you a question, Isa?" I asked, using her new preferred nickname. She nodded. "Do you ever get chest pains?"

She looked confused. "How do you know that, Jasper? Oh God! Is there something wrong with my heart!? You can hear it, can't you? There's something wrong isn't there!?" she asked frantically, panickin'.

 _Ugh, no, this is backfirin' horribly!_

I sighed. "No, Isabella. Nothin' is wrong with your heart. Let me ask, are the pains ever better or worse, and how long have you had 'em?"

She thought seriously for a moment. "I've had a dull ache in my chest, for as long as I can remember, but I've never thought it was anythin' to worry about, because I've always had regular check ups and they always tell me I'm as healthy as a horse." she said, still lookin' worried.

"Have they been any better lately?" I asked, hopin' she'd catch on.

She contemplated for a few minutes. "Actually, it's a bit duller the last couple days. Since around the time I ran into you." she said.

 _A bit duller? That's strange._ My own ache was virtually gone. It'd been somewhat better since I came south, but a whole lot better now that I'd found Bella.

I decided to tell her anyway, even though I was surprised it wasn't totally gone yet. "It's the mating pull, Bella." I said bluntly, waitin' for her to register the meanin'. "It goes away as you get closer to your true mate." And just to make the point more solidly, I walked over to where she was sittin'.

"Woah! What the hell Jasper!? Why did _you_ affect it?" she asked.

"Is it gone?" I answered her question with one of my own.

"No, but it's not as strong." she said. So to test it, I walked away again. "Now it's stronger." she nodded.

"I don't understand why it's not goin' away completely though." I shook my head.

"Do _you_ have an ache?" she questioned.

"I do, but it's been mostly gone since you showed up." I said. And just then my phone buzzed.

 _Worry 'bout it later. Tell her what else you feel you need to, and get yer asses over here!_

"Who is that?" she asked, lookin' over my shoulder.

"Pete and Char. My venom family. I changed them back before I was with the Cullens and I moved back in with them recently." I said. "They want us to head over there when we're finished talkin' about things." I explained.

"Well, what else do we need to talk about? You're sayin' that we feel better around each other because of the mating pull. So obviously, that makes _us_ mates. And since I take it that you aren't as dumb as Edward was, I assume that means you'll likely change me. Which is what I've been tryin' to achieve anyway. And I imagine at some point you'll also have to stop denyin' me sex too, so that's great! talk finished. Now take me to meet your family! They're obviously eager to see us an' it'd be rude to keep 'em waitin'. 'Sides, seems like we'll have eternity for talkin', won't we?" she said nonchalantly, takin' my hand an' rushin' me out the door.

* * *

As we arrived back home at Peter an' Char's place, she stopped me before we walked through the door. "It's pretty much gone now. Maybe it just takes time?" she said rubbin' her chest in relief.

The door opened and Peter swooped through it. "Or maybe, you were still stretched a little thin, Darlin'." he said, swoopin' her up into a hug. I noted absently that I didn't feel the expected level of jealousy upon seein' her hug him.

"Is it _finally_ freakin' time to tell 'em Petey?" Char said, wrappin' me up in her own hug, before usherin' us into the house.

"Yep, it sure is Char. Ya might wanna hold onto yer hat thar Major." Pete winked, encouragin' me to sit.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna need a drink fer this shit! It's completely gone Jasper!" she said, shakin' her head, headin' into the kitchen. "Tell me you have somethin' top shelf?" she asked before happily noticin' a bottle of Patron on the counter island.

"I knew ya'd need somethin' so I picked that up. Hope it's alright fer ya?" Pete asked, pourin' her a shot and much to my surprise, puttin' salt on his own hand, holdin' a wedge of lemon in the other.

"Yep, tequila's just fine by me, thank ya." she said and quickly licked the salt off of Peter's hand, takin' the shot next, followed by the lemon. "It's all three of you, ain't it?"

I didn't know what she was askin' at first. _What about all three of us?_

"Yeah, it is." he said softly. An' then I felt it. It hit me so hard, I almost fell over. He ruffled Bella's hair an' then walked over to me with a look of apology on his face.

"Sorry, fer blockin' ya over the years Major. But we had to. It just wasn't time to tell ya yet." he grinned sheepishly. "Go ahead Char. Let him have it, Honey."

An' again I was hit by another wave of it, just as strong. He continued talkin' even though I was barely able to process anythin' else at that moment.

"It's a good thing Isabella's a shield or you'd be gettin' it threefold right now. Most o' her stronger emotions are blocked, partially by the shield and also partly because she's only just now figurin' all this shit out. But Char and I have known for years, Major. Pretty much forever. An' ya have no fuckin' idea how hard it was fer the two of us to sit idly by while you went off an' married Alice." he said, so quiet now I could barely hear him. But I saw the tears that would never fall. And the love and passion I had been feelin' so intensely from them moments prior, was momentarily obscured by sadness.

"But none of that matters now." he smiled slyly. "You're here, she's here, we're here. And we can finally breathe. We can all just take a minute and _breathe,_ J." he sighed, sittin' down on a nearby couch. I had ended up on the one across from him after havin' been hit with so much feelin' I hadn't been able to stand.

I was only surprised for a few seconds when Bella walked straight over and curled up in his lap, and only surprised for another few when Charlotte found her way into mine. I had to wonder for a moment, why Alice never gave me the full story of all of this. But then, as if to answer my unasked question, my phone vibrated.

 _o.O Holy Shit! O.o_

Was all the text said. And I had to laugh that someone had finally been able to keep _somethin'_ from the all knowin' pixie.

 _Lol, yer tellin' me!_

Was my reply. And then, not wantin' any more interruptions, I turned my phone off.

I hadn't even noticed I was playin' with Charlotte's hair until she started purrin'. "That is a cool fuckin' sound!" Isa laughed. "Will I be able to purr after I'm changed?"

I laughed too. Peter was playin' with _her_ hair as well, but bein' human, Isa wasn't purrin'. "Yep, you sure will." I nodded.

"And are you gonna be nice an' let me drink human blood, since you all do?" she surprised me by askin'.

"You _want_ to drink human blood?" I asked, tryin' to keep the bewilderment out of my voice.

"Of course. For one thing, I wouldn't actually have to kill anyone if I didn't want to. Ramone's bar, and many others like it, have begun keepin' paid donors who give their blood on the regular. I've even heard some vampires have recently started hirin' their own humans who double as house workers _and_ a domestic blood source on tap. Med students are the perfect live-in donors because they really need the money, an' they generally know how to run an IV. Then again, so do drug addicts, but I've heard their blood doesn't taste as good." she explained.

"Eh, it's not _that_ bad. Still better than the bunny diet if you ask me." Pete smirked. "And yeah, Sugar, we ain't Cullens. Your diet can be whatever you want it to, Sweet thang." he said.

She looked to me and Char for confirmation an' we both just nodded, havin' nothin' further to add.

We'd have to talk more later about some of those ideas of hers though. I didn't think the Volturi would like the idea of vampires havin' live in human feeders, but that'd be a discussion for another time. What I wanted to know was… _what happens next?_

"So, what happens next?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, we can't do any of the things I want to do, so I dunno." Isa sighed.

"What things did you want to do Sugar? And why can't we do them?" Char asked.

"Because Jasper made me promise to let him take me on a date before anything 'physical' happens." she pouted in exasperation.

Peter and Char both burst out laughin'. "Are you sayin' all yer ideas involve _sex_ , Sugar?" he grinned.

"All the good ones, yeah. What, have _you_ got a _better_ idea?" she challenged.

"Oooh! I know! How about we go dancin'?" Char said, and by the mischievous look that passed between her and Isa, I almost wonder if we wouldn't be better off with the sex.

"Perfect! _And_ , it counts as a date, too. Thereby fulfillin' my end of the bargain!" Isa announced triumphantly. And off the girls went to go get ready.

* * *

"We should go get ready too." Pete said after a while, pullin' me along with him.

"Shouldn't we wait? There are only two showers," I began, then I heard a shower upstairs come on followed by gigglin' and soft voices, which seemed to turn quickly into some much more unexpected sounds… moanin'.

"Yeah J, one shower for _them_ , and one shower for _us_." he smirked, walkin' us into my room and grabbin' a towel. _One_ towel. "Oh dear Lord, _what have I gotten myself into?_ " I asked, shakin' my head.

"Now, now. Surely the 'God of War' hisself ain't afraid of a lil' ol' _shower_ , is he?" he asked, his tone teasin' but gentle, and sure 'nough, my best friend an' brother of o'er a hundred years, walked me into the bathroom an' began to _undress me_.

I wanted to be offended. I wanted to punch his lights out. I wanted to say 'hell no!' and run fer the hills. I didn't want to acknowledge the love he was projectin' at me, and even more so, I didn't want to acknowledge the way it made me feel. I didn't want to _enjoy_ the feelin' of having his fingers run delicately across my flesh as he carefully disrobed me. I didn't want to think about what it meant that my dick twitched when he nibbled my ear. And I didn't want to revel in the feelings of blissful pleasure I received from his mouth when he got down on his knees in front of me. I definitely didn't want to scream his name when he happily swallowed everythin' I had to give him.

I didn't _want_ to want those things, but I knew I _did_ want them. I knew I _needed_ them. I knew I needed _him._ Just the same as I knew I needed Bella and Char. I don't know how it happened or why. But I did know from that night forward that I had _three_ mates. And I knew we needed each other. It was time to face the music. It was time to admit the facts. And standin' in that shower, it was also time to return the favor.

I looked into his eyes as I sank down onto my knees and I kept on lookin' into 'em. I wanted Peter to know that I had no doubts about what I was fixin' to do for him. I projected the love I was finally allowin' myself to admit and to feel. I was also projectin' an insane amount of lust as I remembered the way he had looked, minutes before, as he devoted himself to pleasurin' me.

I never thought a _man_ could be so sexy. I never knew it could feel so good to have my best friend's mouth wrapped around my cock. And I never knew it could make me so happy to do the same to him. I'd never taken anyone's manhood into my mouth before. I expected it to feel dirty or shameful. But it didn't. It only felt wonderful. He watched me the entire time, and I looked up at him all the while as I sucked him off.

His dick was a treasure. A newly discovered oasis I would never get enough of. I _wanted_ to make him cum down my throat the same way he had done for me. I _wanted_ to see his beautiful eyes, dark with lust, roll back in his head as he shot his load into my mouth. I _wanted_ to taste him for the first time. And I _wanted_ the happiness I felt when he blissfully chanted my name like a prayer. I _wanted_ this man. Just the same as I _wanted_ those girls who were busy doin' somethin' much similar in the other shower. I _wanted_ the life I was finally livin' an' come what may, I _wanted_ this family. I was finally whole. An' I felt like a new creature. Like I was bein' reborn that very night. An' I tell ya… it felt _good._

* * *

 **AN: Okay so now I'm absolutely dying to know what you thought of our boys in the shower? I've never written anything with Jasper and Peter before and I've never even read any other lemons with them (except maybe one really mild one that was more like fluff). So I hope I did okay, and I hope I've wet your whistle for more ;-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so we're takin' a teeny weeny lil' detour before we get to any dancin', sorry!**

 **But first, some thanks are in order. Thank you so much to everyone who reads, favorites and follows this story! And huge thanks to all the reviewers last chapter including, decadenceofmysoul, xxxbullettxxx, jesslarhea, kelmikmag, silversimon, B4biddenProducts, ashroxz499, and polly2010! You are all sooo awesome and yer reviews make this cowgirl's day! :-***

 **Hold onto yer hats now folks, we're in for a ride! ;-P**

 **-BMW**

 **I don't own Twilight and I don't own any of the songs I used for this chapter. You can find 'em online if you wanna know the titles and who sings 'em. It's one in the morning here an' I just wanna go to bed. Thanks!**

* * *

The girls were still 'gettin' ready' for our date night in the bathroom, when all of a sudden, Charlotte screamed for us and at the same time, I got a terrible feelin' in my chest. From the way Pete was clutchin' at his, he clearly felt it too.

"Fuck! Pete, J, get in here!" Char cried. In a quick second we were stormin' the other bathroom, bustin' the door down. Once inside, we saw Char sittin' on the floor, holdin' Bella in her lap. Bella was clutchin' her skull with a horrible expression on her face an' I could feel her pain both through her emotions an' through the matin' pull.

"What the hell happened!?" I yelled, sittin' down with them.

"I dunno J, she almost fainted an' when I caught her, she started holdin' her head. Her heart's racin' too." Char supplied, shocked an' uncertain as to what was wrong. I immediately looked to Pete hopin' his gift could tell us.

"Sugar, you still want to be a vampire, right?" he said, takin' her hand. I felt his emotions an' all I could feel was total, all encompassin' fear. Oh shit.

"Yes." she said weakly but we all heard it just the same. An' at that moment the seizure started. Bella was havin' a fuckin' brain aneurysm.

"Do it J, do it now!" Pete barked. An' he didn't have to tell me twice. I bit into each of her major arteries in turn, hopin' to get enough venom into her quickly enough to offset the fact that her brain was literally dyin' as I worked. After the first two bites, I noticed that Pete an' Char had started pushin' their own venom into her too. Whether that was because they were scared shitless, or just that they wanted that connection with her too, either way I wasn't complainin'.

"Let's get her into bed where she'll be more comfortable. I can hear her heart evenin' out so now all we gotta do is wait. J, can you sit with her while Pete an' I go round up anythin' she might want of her belongings an' we can use her car to stage an accident? I doubt there'll be much inquiry since she doesn't really have any human friends or family she's in contact with. Unless you think her dad might investigate? He's a police chief, right?" Char asked.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "He is, but from what Bella has told me, it seems he shares his daughter's draw to the supernatural. Charlie Swan married a Quileute woman who happens to have two children in the wolf pack. So he's livin' out on the Rez now, surrounded by werewolves. I don't think he'll be a problem. We can just have Carlisle call up the pack an' tell 'em the truth. He'd have to let 'em know anyway cuzza the treaty, that is if any of us ever wanna set foot in the state of Washington again. We can let the wolves break it to her dad gently. That way maybe in a decade or so if her control is decent, she could see him if she wants to." I smiled.

Usually it was best to break all contact with the human family, but for this woman lyin' here, I'd take her to see the man in the fuckin' moon if she asked me to. Pete an' Char seemed to agree with my assessment an' got ready to head out. It was gonna be a long three days for the three of us, not to mention a brutal three days for Isa, but at least I would do everythin' I could to calm her and send her positive emotions. My gift doesn't let me take people's pain away, unfortunately, or else my dinner would always die peaceful an' happy, but I'd do my best to counteract it with things like joy, happiness and love.

She picked a fine fuckin' time to die. I knew for a fact she'd be mad at missin' out on our date. An' it'd still be a long time before she'd be tame enough to be in a club fulla people. Thank God Char was with her when it happened. I couldn't even bring myself to think how things would've turned out if she'd been alone. Nope, even almost thinkin' about it makes me shudder. Not goin' there.

I needed to do somethin' to occupy myself an' pass the time. Somethin' to take my mind off of Bella's torture. So I decided to sing to her.

.

 _"When I saw you buying Cosmo and a hot rod magazine,_

 _I said to myself 'Now there's a girl for me.'_

 _And when I asked you to go for a ride,_

 _you stole my heart when you said, "If I can drive."_

 _I said, "How 'bout some music?"_

 _you said, "You got any Merle?"_

 _That's when I knew you were my kind of girl._

 _ **.**_

 _And when we started talking i could not believe my ears,_

 _You said you were a Braves fan even through the rotten years._

 _You quoted William Parker and Martin Luther King,_

 _You said your favorite movie star would always be James Dean._

 _And when we went to dinner you wore blue jeans with your pearls._

 _That's when i knew you were my kind of girl_

 _ **.**_

 _You march to the beat of a different drum,_

 _the funny thing is that I hear the same one._

 _We both like to color outside of the lines._

 _We're peas in a pod, girl we're two of a kind._

 _ **.**_

 _You march to the beat of a different drum,_

 _the funny thing is that I hear the same one._

 _We both like to color outside of the lines._

 _We're peas in a pod, girl we're two of a kind._

 _ **.**_

 _I said, "I think I love you,"_

 _you said, "What's not to love?"_

 _I thought about a kiss, but I wasn't quick enough._

 _I guess while I was thinking you were reading my mind,_

 _'cause you wrapped your arms around me_

 _and you pressed your lips to mine._

 _You set my head spinning just like a tilt-a-whirl,_

 _that's when I knew you were my kind of girl._

 _ **.**_

 _You set my head a-spinnin' just like a tilt-a-whirl,_

 _that's when I knew you were my kind of girl."_

 _._

Alright, I'll admit it, I'm a bit of a country fan.

.

 _"Well, there she sits buddy justa gleaming in the sun_

 _There to greet a working man when his day is done_

 _I'm gonna pack my pa and I'm gonna pack my aunt_

 _I'm gonna take them down to the Cadillac Ranch_

 _ **.**_

 _Eldorado fins, whitewalls and skirts_

 _Rides just like a little bit of heaven here on earth_

 _Well buddy when I die throw my body in the back_

 _And drive me to the junkyard in my Cadillac_

 _ **.**_

 _Cadillac, Cadillac_

 _Long and dark, shiny and black_

 _Open up your engines let 'em roar_

 _Tearing up the highway like a big old dinosaur_

 _ **.**_

 _James Dean in that Mercury '49_

 _Junior Johnson runnin' thru the woods of Caroline_

 _Even Burt Reynolds in that black Trans-Am_

 _All gonna meet down at the Cadillac Ranch_

 _ **.**_

 _Cadillac, Cadillac_

 _Long and dark, shiny and black_

 _Open up them engines let 'em roar_

 _Tearing up the highway just a big old dinosaur_

 _ **.**_

 _Hey, little girlie in the blue jeans so tight_

 _Drivin' alone through the Wisconsin night_

 _You're my last love baby you're my last chance_

 _Don't let 'em take me to the Cadillac Ranch_

 _ **.**_

 _Cadillac, Cadillac_

 _Long and dark, shiny and black_

 _Pulled up to my house today_

 _Came and took my little girl away"_

 _._

Okay, maybe a lot.

Not sure how many songs later, I was just wrappin' one up when Pete an' Char came back.

"Ooh, sing mine J!" Char clapped excitedly. With a grin, I complied.

.

 _"Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you kiss me once or twice_

 _Then say it's very nice_

 _And then you run_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Do what your big sister done_

 _ **.**_

 _Well, I dated your big sister_

 _And took her to a show_

 _I went for some candy_

 _Along came Jim Dandy_

 _And they snuck right out of the door_

 _ **.**_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you kiss me once or twice_

 _Then say it's very nice_

 _And then you run_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Do what your big sister done_

 _ **.**_

 _Ev'ry time I see your sister_

 _Well she's got somebody new_

 _She's mean and she's evil_

 _Like that old Boll Weevil_

 _Guess I'll try my luck with you_

 _ **.**_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you kiss me once or twice_

 _Then say it's very nice_

 _And then you run_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Do what your big sister done_

 _ **.**_

 _Well, I used to pull your pigtails_

 _And pinch your turned-up nose_

 _But you been a growin'_

 _And baby, it's been showin'_

 _From your head down to your toes_

 _ **.**_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Little sister, don't you kiss me once or twice_

 _Then say it's very nice_

 _And then you run_

 _ **.**_

 _Little sister, don't you_

 _Do what your big sister done"_

.

I put a little more smolder into it than I normally would an' when the song was finished, she threw her arms exuberantly around me an' thanked me with a kiss. Pete didn't even bat an eyelash. I love how he's had the whole picture figured all along an' I'm just now gettin' filled in on all the pieces. Oh well, I guess I spent enough years livin' with the clairvoyant pixie to learn that the more ya know about yer future, the greater risk ya run of fuckin' it up. So maybe in all reality I was better off.

"Got a song in yer repertoire fer lil' ol' me J?" Pete asked, battin' his eyelashes, until Char flung her shoe at him.

"Yeah Pete, I think I do." I smiled.

 **.**

 _"The road is long_

 _With many a winding turns_

 _That leads us to who knows where_

 _Who knows where_

 _ **.**_

 _But I'm strong_

 _Strong enough to carry him_

 _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

 _ **.**_

 _So on we go_

 _His welfare is of my concern_

 _No burden is he to bear_

 _We'll get there_

 _ **.**_

 _For I know_

 _He would not encumber me_

 _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

 _ **.**_

 _If I'm laden at all_

 _I'm laden with sadness_

 _That everyone's heart_

 _Isn't filled with the gladness_

 _Of love for one another_

 _ **.**_

 _It's a long, long road_

 _From which there is no return_

 _While we're on the way to there_

 _Why not share_

 _ **.**_

 _And the load_

 _Doesn't weigh me down at all_

 _He ain't heavy he's my brother_

 _ **.**_

 _He's my brother_

 _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

 _He ain't heavy, he's my brother"_

 **.**

An' in an exact copy of Char's earlier actions Pete gave me an enthusiastic hug an' kiss. I really couldn't tell if he was bein' entirely sincere or partially makin' fun of Char, but I think she assumed the latter since she wrestled him to the floor. I took their playful mood an' emotions as a good sign that the two o' them were just as excited that Isabella would soon be wakin' up as a vampire as I was.

Which reminded me that I still needed to call Carlisle to tell him what happened an' convince him to talk to the pack for us. I was pretty worried that Carlisle would tell Edward about Bella an' the little idiot would be scourin' the globe tryin' to find us an' get her back, but apparently he was only ever interested in her because she was his singer after all.

Upon talkin' to the good doctor, I learned that Edward had recently found his mate an' was livin' in Nebraska with her. (Out of wedlock it seemed, which for Edward was pretty scandalous. But that wasn't the half of it.) Apparently Edward's mate… was a gothic rock singer named Angel Pyre who had a garage band called Marble Skeleton.

...Aaaannnnddd good ol' Eddie pierced his penis! But I didn't hear that part from Carlisle, that was Pete's contribution, via his gift. An' then I had to excuse myself to go bleach my fuckin' brain.

Anyway, not what I was expectin' at all. But at least we didn't have to worry about Emo boy showin' up an' rainin' on the Whitlock parade an' ruinin' our picnic. Which btw, was an actual, scheduled, annual event, courtesy of Charlotte's meticulous plannin'. I kid you not. There's a fuckin' ferris wheel an' everythin'. Anyway, I digress.

What were we talkin' about? Oh yeah, Bella's change! Look, just because I have perfect recall, doesn't mean I can't get distracted. Shit, gimme a fuckin' break!

It seemed after three days of sufferin' which we all shared in cuz I was projectin' it through my gift since we didn't have the heart to let her suffer alone, an' after countless songs an' a lil' bit of hanky panky between the three of us, our buttercup was finally wakin' up.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so please don't shoot me for giving Bella a brain aneurysm or for not warning you about it. I just thought with something that was going to happen so suddenly and without warning for the Whitlocks, it would take so much away from it to mention it ahead of time. I hope I didn't upset anyone too much! Like I said this will be a darker story though so really, a brain aneurysm is probably the least of yer worries if yer still readin' this.**

 **And yes, before you ask, Bella is going to be a human drinker. So if that bothers you, you should prolly quit while yer ahead, lol!**

 **Next chapter will be Bella's first hunt and _perhaps_ some lemony goodness, _if_ you're all good little boys and girls who review lots for me in the meantime! ;-)**

 **-Xoxo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright, first, Huge thanks to, teamwolfaltw, traceybuie, sarahplumb, polly2010, sweetsouthernsongbird, kelmikmag, and ckaren09, for reviewing last chapter! Also many thanks to those who read, follow and favorite this story!**

 **Most of the reviews I had were of people asking me to continue this story, and some people even messaged me to that affect, so I got in touch with my friend, whiskey and together we churned out another chapter for you ;-P**

 **BUT... here's the catch; I find it hard to find inspiration for this because it requires me to tap into all of the less positive parts of my brain, the ones better left untapped. So, if you want to see more updates for this and ESPECIALLY if you want them with any sort of frequency, I'm gonna need to see a ton of reviews okay? Okay, enjoy!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The moment her eyes opened, she jumped into a crouch, which was no different than the behavior of any other newborn. It was the part that came next that differed, drastically. I was prepared to give my regular, soft spoken, 'Hello, newborn vampire, welcome to immortality. Here's the handbook!' Speech. You know, speak slowly, use small words, don't make any sudden movements, all the usual bullshit. Except no, this was Isabella Fuckin' Swan we were dealing with here. And just like every other singular thing about her, even her first moments of immortality were... remarkable.

She straightened up out of her crouch, an' smiled, takin' us all in with a puzzled look, like she wasn't entirely sure why we were all being so cautious. "Can we still go dancin'?" She asked, with a pitiful little pout and the most puppy dog like expression I'd ever seen on a red eyed newborn, with watery eyes and the whole nine. "Please? We can go to Ramone's bar! There's a dance floor there, and I'll need blood anyway. Everyone says that Ramone's bar has the best stuff on tap in the whole city, so it oughta be enough to tide me over for now. And then after dancin' y'all can teach me how to hunt, since I'll need to learn anyway!" She pleaded.

I looked to Pete, trustin' by now that his gift would tell us how risky such a plan would be. After all, we still needed to keep off the Volturi's radar, especially if Isa was nearly as gifted as Pete had a feelin' she would be. He nodded. "Should surprisingly be okay J, provided the three of us stick close with her all night. You don't mind a lil' up close n' personal supervision, do ya Sweetheart?" He winked.

"Not so long as I get to come back here afterward an' tear the clothes offa all three o' ya later tonight?" Isa mused with a wide eyed expression of fake innocence while battin' her long dark lashes. _As if any of us needed convincin' at this point, sheesh!_

"Actually, Darlin', I might even hafta reneg my rule about the date bein' _before_ the seduction, now that we've had to go ahead an' change you. I don't mean to sound ungentlemanly at all, but there's no way in sam hell we plan on takin' our newborn mate to a bar fulla other vampires before she's even been marked. An' typically, markin' a mate, is somethin' that happens in tha throes of passion. But we surely wouldn't rush ya into anythin' yer not ready for yet, Sweetheart."

Isa giggled then, actually giggled at me! "Oh Major, how many times do I hafta tell you that _I want you_ , before you finally get that I mean it?" And then, she was in my arms and before I even knew what was happening, she'd ripped all my clothes off.

"Damn gurl! Save some of that enthusiasm fer Char an' I, Sweet thang!" Pete pouted, watching Isa attackin' me. His eyes lit up though when Isa tossed me back onto the bed, in his direction.

"Here Petey, your job is to be the fluffer. You keep Jasper erect until I'm ready to jump him. Use whatever means necessary." She ordered, an' he didn't have to be told twice. His lips were on me before you could say deep throated.

"Char, come here, Baby." Isa demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Char complied, maneuvering closer on the bed to her. As fast as lightenin' our girls had each other stripped down naked and Char's mouth was on Isa's tits.

"Okay, when I say ready, I wanna feel Jasper in my pussy, Pete in my ass, and Char you still need to get closer Baby so I can taste you, okay?" We all moved into the positions she wanted us in, after all, who were we to deny our newborn mate anythin' she wanted?

"Okay, ready!" She said, an' damn if her pussy wasn't the be all, end all of great sex orifices. I was in _heaven_ , literally in heaven an' I could tell from Pete and Char's emotions that they felt the same.

"Isa, fuck! Your tight lil' ass feels so good on the end o' my cock, Baby." Pete groaned, pushin' hisself carefully inside o' her.

"Yeah, and Sug, your mouth is so talented, I could cry." Char gasped.

"Less talkin', more fuckin' people. Apparently bein' made a vampire makes me incredibly horny. I haven't felt this much need in a long time." Isa groaned.

We were all feelin' the need, not just her, and soon those needs were sated as we each took a turn sinkin' our teeth into Isa, and she in turn sank hers into each of us. Pete an' Char already wore my matin' marks by this point an' I proudly wore theirs, so she was the only missin' piece to complete the puzzle.

"Alright," I said as we all lay in a happy heap on the bed. "Let's get ready quickly an' we can go get somethin' to drink down at Ramones. Poor Isa's throat must be on fire by now."

"It is, but I like it. It makes me feel all feral like a human drinker should be. Like I could rip into somebody's artery at any moment and drink them down like a soda pop. I like it. It keeps me on edge which is where I like to live." She grinned. "But yeah, we should go see Ramone, so we'd better get ready. He's gonna want to know about my change. A lot of people will. And now that I'm a vampire, I should probably warn you three that I ain't the safest person to be mated to.

"In fact, I've got a pretty big target on my back. Apparently my immunity to mental gifts makes me a highly desirable asset? I don't really understand it but, there's a lot of people who want to exploit my gift. High profile people. I really hope you three don't get dragged into my mess, but I don't know if we'll be that lucky. Anyway, I'm gonna hit the shower." Isa informed us.

"She's right, Major." Pete sighed. "I dunno what's comin' yet, but my gift is tellin' me it's gonna take _all four_ of our gifts to get outta this mess."

"What the fuck!? All four o' our gifts Pete? That sure as hell can't be good." I shuddered, pullin' Char close to me. We didn't ever use Char's gift. Not since the first time when we saw what it could do, what it _did_ do. We didn't ever wanna see that shit again. Char was a wreck for years afterward. I vowed from that very day that I would protect her from ever havin' to feel that way again. This _really_ did not bode well at all.

* * *

While the girl's were in the bathroom doin' their makeup an' puttin' on what I hoped would be the sexiest of dresses they owned, Pete an' I were exchangin' comfort, in the former of blow jobs. Worryin' about our mates had us pretty overwrought, an' there ain't nothing as comfortin' as the way Pete can suck me.

Just as I was pourin' my hot, eager venom down his happily awaitin' throat, someone had the nerve to knock on the door. "Girl Guide cookies!" A little girl called out.

"I'd better go send them off before the girls come outta the bathroom. If Isa smells that mouthwaterin' scent we'll have a dead girl guide on our hands." I laughed, kissin' Pete deeply before I headed downstairs to tell them we had no use for cookies, we were all 'diabetic' it was the quickest, most believable lie I could think of.

But it turned out I didn't need it. As soon as I opened the door, I was encased in ice. Literally. As in head to toe. I couldn't move. It was some sort of crazy vampire gift, surely. I couldn't even speak, to warn the others. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was a similarly frozen Pete, Bella, an' Char all bein' carried away into a large van, just as I was. Then everythin' went dark.

* * *

 **AN: Well, any guesses as to what's going on? Any feedback at all is appreciated, even if you hated it, I'd love to hear about it!**


End file.
